Newest Akatsuki
by Kayla The Shapeshifter
Summary: It's my turn to join the Akatsuki and I'm going to enjoy it. OC X ? Try to figure the paring out .
1. Chapter 1

Today was a great day for me. I was becoming a member of the Akatsuki. It's my life long dream to become one of the greatest bad-guy groups Kohona or anywhere else had seen. Jouini quiver in fear at our name, we are the subject of childrens nightmares, we are the (soon to be) the rulers of the ninja nations!

I made my way to the spot where I would meet my new Sempi. The robe I had been sent was alittle big and my head band of the Village Hidden in the Leaf was tied losely around my neck. The slash through the village simble was fresh and still sharp. My brown hair was heald out of my face by a red head band tied tightly around my forhead.

As I walked, I tought about who my partner would be. The only memebers who didn't have partners anymore where Zetzu, Kisame, and Tobi. The one I really wanted to be paired with was killed by Kakashi Hatake. Poor Kakazu, but I will get revenge for him.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even relize I made it to the place to meet my partner till, SMACK! I walked right into him.

I looked up slowly. I came face to face with none other than Kisame.

He glared at me. "Are you Kayla?"

I nodded. My voice had left me compleatly.

He turned away from me. "Good. I'm your partner, let's go."

I followed quickly behind. I coulden't screw this up or it would be over for me. I glanced at the big sword that was slung acrossed his back. It was at least twice my size! I shivered and knew imedietly not to get on his bad side.

"Our mission is to despose of the Copy Cat ninja. He is starting to become a nucinse." Kisame said, keeping up the same pace.

I grined evily. This would be my chance to get revenge for Kakazu.

Kisame stopped at a river and I stood beside him. The swords-man looked down at me. "This is your chance to prove yourself, kid. You do good and I'll give you the ring. Got it?"

I nodded. I had to do this. One major slip and I was as good as dead.

"Our target should be coming this way soon, so hide yourself good. When I give you the signal you attack from behind. Try to kill him, but if you can't just knock him out. Okay?"

As a response, I jumped into the trees. I posisioned myself on a low branch. From my spot I could see what was going on, but no one could see me. We waited a good 20 minutes before voices where heard in the distance. Kisame moved himself so he was behind a tree, out of my line of sight. I glanced behind me. There where to men on the path, coming this way. I identified both men. One was our target, Kakashi, and the other was a man who went by the name of Iruka.

They continued chatting and walked under me. Kisame steped out onto the path, blocking their way. "Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. Two ninja, all alone." He laughed.

Both men took out a kuni kinfe as did I, proparing for the signal.

Kakashi glared at him. "Speak for yourself. To bad Itachi is gone."

Kisame smirked. "Who says I'm alone?"

I jumped from my hiding place and landed behind the gray haired ninja, shoveing the kuni into his back. "This is for Kakazu." I whispered to him. The juning seemed shocked that he was caught off guard so easly. I sensed a kuni coming at me from behind and jumped to the side.

It hit Kakashi right above the one I had used. Atached to it was paper bomb. I grined. The idiot Iruka had just made my job easier. The bomb exploded sending chunks of wood everywhere. My grin turned to a frown. It was a substatution jutsu. I landed beside Kisame and turned to face the Leaf Villiger.

The scared man gasped. "Kayla?! Your part of the Akatsuki!"

"What else could I do after I was banished from the village? Really, it's not my falt that I have this power." I retorted.

I spun around and grabed Kakashis' arm before his Lightning Blade could pirce my back and flung him at Iruka. Both men fell to the ground in an ungreatful heap.

I giggled madly. I had always wanted to do that to them. "Try harder next time, that is, if you live that long!"

I launched myself at them, throwing kuni at them the whole way.

They dodged most of them and landed on eather side of me. I snarled and was ingolfed in a bright light.

I herd Kisame mutter. "What happened?"

"That's right! Kisame hasn't seen my power yet!" I laughed as the light faded.

The shark man seemed shocked at my new form. I was a mediem sized sky blue dragon with a white tail tip and white feet with gray tipped toes. I had two gray horns on my head with ears in between. The dark gray frill went down the back of my head then turned to horns the rest of the way down my back and the white stripes near my hind-quarters matched my underbelly perfectly.

I flapped my wings once and the leaf ninjas backed away. They knew the power of this form. I launched myself at the closest of the two, breathing fire at him. I grabbed Irukas' arm in my jaws and bit down hard. He screamed loudly alerting Kakashi, who had moved to attack Kisame.

I pushed Ikkura to his knees, arm still in my jaw, and put my right paw behind his head. "Don't move or I'll kill him." I muttered through Irukas' arm.

Kakashi froze and looked at me with wide eyes. "You woulden't!"

I pushed down harder, causing a pained shout from the tan ninja. "Try me."


	2. Chapter 2

I pushed down harder, causing a pained shout from the tan ninja. "Try me."

Kakashi seemed to lose his nerve. I could tell he was wheighing his options. He looked from Iruka and I, then to Kisame, and back. He heaived a frustrated sigh and raised his hands in surrender. He looked me in the eye. "Fine. I give up. I'll give up if you let Iruka go."

I thought about his offer. There where one thing that came to mind that could go wrong. I could let Iruka go and he and Kakashi could attack us. I glanced a Kisame. At least I could stop that from happening. I motioned for him to restrain the gray haired ninja. The blue man nodded and grabed him.

A sudden idea sparked in my head. I could just kill them both. That'd make my job even easier. I grined around Ikura's arm, blood seeping from between my jaws. Kakashi looked at me fearfuly.

I moved so fast that no one had time to react. I quickly let go of Ikura's arm and snaped his neck. Moving to Kakashi, I had his neck in my jaws and claws digging into his sholders. The mans eyes glazed over as he breathed a shuddering breath.

I dropped his now limp body and shifted back to human form. Licking the blood from around my mouth, I turned to Kisame.

Kisame looked shocked. "If you, a six-teen year old girl, can cause that much dameage, I'm sure glad your on my side." he said as he tossed me the ring, as he promised.

I slid it onto my ring finger and admired it. Grinning a bloody grin, I looked at Kisame, makeing him shudder. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Yea. Ok." he muttered, turning on his hell and moving off into the forest.

I followed swiftly behind him. I was extreamly happy. I wonder what the others would think of me?

* * *

The Akatsuki hideout was a large cave far into the woods. Kisame lead me inside...strait to a dead end.

"Ummm...Kisame?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Where is the door?!" I shouted, makeing the walls rattle.

Kisame moved a large rock reviling a stair case leading down. "Hold your horses, kid."

I started down the stairs and Kisame followed, closing the entrance as he did. We walked in silence.

We reached a door. "Ok. As soon as we get there, I have to report to Leader. You can do what you want, just stay out of the celler and Diedara's room..." said the shark man.

I nodded and he let me in and walked off in some random direction. I looked around the room. It was like your average living room, though the walls where rock and nothing matched. I sighed inwardly. They really needed a womans touch. The couch was orange, the love-seat was deep green, one chair was red, and the other was, dare I say it, neon pink. There was a opening that lead to the kitchen and two hall ways, one to the left and one right.

I walked over and looked in the kitchen. At least everything here matched.

There was a loud shout and I found myself on the floor being hugged by none other than Tobi. The kid-like man was extremly hyper today. He talked so fast that I didn't even hear what he said.

"Umm...hi?" I countered.

He continued to chatter at speeds not humanly possible.

"TOBI, ENOUGH!" Shouted a rough sounding voice.

The weight on my back dissapeared as Tobi got up. I got up as well and bushed off my uniform, looking to the one who shouted.

It was Zetzu. I glanced at the large plant around his head. When he looked at me I turned my sites to the ground. He walked away barking a command at Tobi that I ignored.

Tobi walked up to me and gave me a much more gental hug. "Nice to meet you! I'm Tobi!" He said much slower.

I hugged him back. "Nice to meet you too, Tobi! I'm Kayla! The newest member of the Akatsuki." I said proudly. I had quickly grown attched to the masked man.

He giggled and lead me down the left hallway. "I'll show you where your room is. Ok, Kayla-chan?"

I smiled. "Ok!" I liked how nice he was. I had a feeling we were going to be great friends.

* * *

My room was fairly simple. The walls where still rock and I had one light fixed into the ceilling. My bed was wooden and had a black blanket with a Akatsuki cloud sewn onto it. There was also a ebony night stand, desk, and wordrobe near the back of the room.

I sighed and layed down face first on the bed. Now that there were no missions, I was board out of my mind. There was a loud knock on my door. I jumped up and answered it. Tobi was standing there and he seemed giddy, bouncing up and down on his toes. "Guess what, Kayla-chan! We get to go on a misson together!"

That brightened my day. "When?"

"Tomarrow. Can I come in?"

"Sure." I moved away from the door to allow him to enter.

He sat on my bed and I sat beside him. "Sooo..." I started, swinging my legs. "What's the mission?"

"A rescue."

"Who are we rescuin'?" I asked.

"Some friends."

I pried for a better answer, but Tobi seemed tightlipped. I gave up after the dozenth try and we chatted about other things. Befor I knew it I had fallen asleep leaning on Tobi's sholder.

* * *

The next morning I woke up tucked in my bead, still in my uniform. I got up and streatched, cracking my back in the process.

I walked to the kitchen, mumbling about how I hated mornings. Once there, I browsed through the cabnets tring to locate the cereal. After two empty cabnets, a box of gold fish landing on my head, and a very large spider, I managed to find the Cookie Crisp. Grabing the jug of milk, a bowl, and a spoon, I sat down and started eating.

A few minutes later, Kisame and Tobi entered the kitchen. Kisame muttered a lazy 'Good morning, kid.' and Tobi aready had lots of energy, for he was jumping around the room saying 'Good morning, Kayla-chan!' very loudly.

Zetzu wandered in for a moment and then leaft again, rambling on about how younger people shouldn't be here.

I took him to be an anti-social person with a weird personality and he really didn't seem to like me much.

Something hit me on the side of the head. Hard. I reached up and felt a fork sticking out of the side of my head. I sighed and the others staired. Being immortal had its adavanteges.

"Umm..Kayla-chan?" Tobi studdered.

Kisame pointed to the fork. "You might want to get that fixed..."

I yanked it out and blood squirted out of the wound. "Who threw that damn fork."

Tobi timidly raised his hand. "S-sorry, Kayla-chan. Are you going to die?"

"I most certanly am not! I'm immortal!" I huffed.

Befor eather could answer. Zetzu came back in. "Kayla, Tobi, get going your mission starts now."

-

Reviews make my crazy world go round. 4 reviews and I'll up-date, got it??


End file.
